Jack & Yassen
by Mrs. Alexa Gregorovich
Summary: what happens when you mix our favourite assassin and Jack starbright! i love this pairing! Jack/Yassen! may become a series...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hallo guys, I'm Alexa. And I do have another account so I will probably be guilty of forgetting about this one every now and then.**_

"Jack you don't need to take care of me. Why don't you go out with friends or something. Please! Maybe get a date." Alex plead. Jack had been babying him for the past month for absolutely no reason, he wasn't even injured. Jack pouted. "Fine" She said sharply and then stormed out of the room.

Jack sighed when she got down to the kitchen. What was she going to do tonight? She sighed again. Maybe go out with some friends. No not that, she decided. Maybe go out alone and actually look for a date? It wasn't like she didn't deserve it. Besides she wouldn't mind having a hottie to date. She decided to go out to a local club and party and look for hot guys.

"Alex I'm going out, since you obviously don't want me around. I'll probably be home late. Or maybe I won't go home after all you told me to find a guy." Jack teased. Alex gagged, did she seriously have to scar him like that. "That's nice, Jack. Have fun and if you must do things like that don't tell me about them and use a condom." Alex said his face blank. "Sheesh Alex I was just joking!" Jack yelled as she went out the door. She grinned as she looked at the sporty car she was going to drive tonight. It was a modern corvette that if Ian were still alive he would've had a fit over her driving it. She had tried to sneak it out once and had miserably failed.

When she arrived she spotted a semi cute guy all alone at the bar. She decided to start with him and work her way up to the really hot guys. "Hi, I'm Jack." She practically yelled over the music. He looked up and smiled. "Lucas." He said in a moderate voice. He didn't have one of those sexy deep voices, but he also wasn't a soprano. The bartender walked over to them. "I'll take cranberry and vodka." Jack said. Lucas smirked. He liked girls that could drink vodka or whiskey even if they needed a little flavor in it.

Jack surveyed the room for a guy that was more interesting even as she chatted with the current one Lucas. She just couldn't shake him. There a guy all alone, corner of the room just watching his surroundings. He noticed her looking at him and cocked his head slightly to the side.** Help me**, she mouthed and smiled. The guy seemed to chuckle and smile. He stood up and she watched him make his way towards them. "Hi babe, you ready to go? Its getting kind of late and the sitter won't want to wait for to long." the man yelled moving to stand between her and Lucas. Lucas' reaction was instant, he disappeared at the word sitter. "Thank you. You have no idea how annoying he was." Jack said quietly. The man grinned. "If he ran at the word sitter he isn't worth your time." the man replied softly. The man sat down and ordered scotch on the rocks. He took that moment to check him out. He was tall, probably 6' 3" or taller. He was lean but definitely muscular. Very blonde hair, that was carefully styled, and perfect blue eyes. And when he spoke he had one of those deep sexy voices. He looked dangerous, but that was a plus so she didn't mind.

"I'm Yassen Gregorovich by the way." The man murmured finally able to talk at a normal level do to the fact the music had gone to a slow song. "I'm Jack Starbright." Jack practically purred. Yassen smiled. He liked her and he wasn't sure why, he just felt drawn to her. He looked her up and down. She didn't have a bad body either. She looked fit probably 5'8" or somewhere near there. Nice long legs, small feet, nice breasts, and a warm smile and blush on her face. "Finished?" she couldn't help but say. He chuckled and murmured an apology. "Don't be. You're not bad yourself." Jack purred seductively. Yassen grinned now he knew why he was drawn to her. She was sexy and was bold and spoke her mind. He liked girls like that. Now what would she order to drink. The bartender walked over. "Vodka with cranberry." Jack ordered. Yassen shrugged not the best choice, but not the worst.

They decided it was to noisy to talk in there and left after paying for their drinks. She walked towards her car and Yassen followed. His mouth hung open slightly when he saw her car. "That's yours?" Yassen whispered in awe. He had not expected the corvette. Maybe a four door Audi or something. But not this. She grinned and nodded. " So what do you do for a living?" She asked. Yassen looked up to judge her expression. "I'm a contractor. I travel a lot though. I do stuff all over the world." he explained. She nodded. He gestured to her and inclined his head. "I'm a part time law student and I take care of a fourteen year-old kid. He's not mine before you jump to any conclusions. He lost his parents when he was a baby and his only uncle recently. I've been taking care of him before that when his uncle went on business trips, so I took custody of him." Jack explained to Yassen. Yassen nodded and finally couldn't hold it back any longer. He reached out grabbed her and pulled her against him. She stared at him for a second before kissing him. Not just some innocent little kiss. More like a oh my god I want to fuck you kiss. She moaned as she felt Yassen's hands wander down her sides to her hips. She pulled her lips away and laughed softly. "Keep wishing. Do I get a number?" Jack teased. Yassen grinned and handed her a piece of paper with a number on it. He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and then walked away to a Lamborghini. She smirked and he'd been surprised she had a corvette. She got into her corvette and floored it out of the parking lot.

_**Okay… so pretty much the high t is for some make out sessions… I'm not going any farther.**_

_**~Alexa**_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Oh my god Alex you are never going to believe this!" Jack squealed at Alex after shutting off the TV. Alex glared at her.

"What could be so important you had to shut off my show!" Alex said through clenched teeth. _Do not kill her; do not kill her_, he thought.

"Well sorry, Mr. Grumpy! Anyway, I met a guy. A very hot guy, his name is Yassen Gregorovich and I even got his number. Oh and he is really tall, and has this silvery blonde hair. His eyes were amazing they were an ice blue. And I already had a first kiss with him! He was an amazing kisser! Alex? Alex are you even listening to me?" She said. Alex just stared at her. His mind had stopped functioning at the man's name.

"Jack don't call him. And did he sound Russian? Even the slightest bit." Alex whispered in horror.

"Erm… Yeah about that, I already called him this morning. We have a date tonight. He is coming to pick me up around seven. And now that I think about it he did have a slight accent, but I couldn't place it." Jack said happily still not understanding.

"Jack if he is who I think he is then he is very dangerous so be careful. In fact why don't you carry a knife on yourself. It would help me keep my sanity." Alex pleaded. Jack just rolled her eyes and grudgingly agreed.

"Oh god! It is already five! I need to start getting ready." Jack said glancing at the clock and then sprinting up the stairs. Alex just watched her fear in his eyes. Yassen was dead, wasn't he?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jack's room.**_

_What do I wear? Something daring, but not slutty. But it cannot be conservative. I know high heel boots, black skinny jeans, and what for a top? _Jack thought as she rifled through her closet. She kept throwing shirts on the bed until she stopped, finding a daring and yet not too daring blue shirt that matched her eyes. She grinned this was sure to catch his eye. Finishing her look with some barely visible eye shadow and black mascara. Letting her hair fall loose down her shoulders. In a slightly wavy, but not curly style. She added a hint of lip-gloss. After that she looked in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw. She grabbed her black Coach handbag and went downstairs to wait for Yassen.

**

* * *

****Yassen POV**

Yassen pulled the trigger once and as usual, he killed the target instantly. He had never missed and he was never late to anything, but glancing at his watch, he realized he was going to be late if he did not leave now. He swore. He had only an hour to get changed into casual clothes and go pick up Jack. He wondered what he should wear. Jeans of course, maybe a button up shirt left open over a black tee? That sounded okay then he would just pick a random pair of shoes. He nodded. The second he got to his house he quickly dressed and left.

Yassen glanced at his watch as he pulled into the driveway. 6:58 almost perfect timing. He grinned as he thought of Jack. For some reason she had come across him as eccentric. He walked up and knocked on the door. "I got it!" He heard a boy's voice yell. The kid of course how old was he? The door swung open and Yassen Gregorovich found himself face to face with Alex Rider.

* * *

**_Review!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait! I keep forgetting about this account. I have two accounts on Fanfiction. This one of course and my other one is Yassen IS SEXY!. i have another Yassen and Jack story on there so if you like this one chances are you'll like that one._**

* * *

Shit! Was the first thought that crossed Yassen's and Alex's mind at the same time.

"So you must be Yassen. I am Alex." Alex said quickly covering up his moment of shock.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Alex." Yassen said pleasantly. Jack grinned as she watched them, she had a feeling they would get along just fine. She watched Alex move aside to let Yassen in. She grabbed her handbag and was ready to go, but figured they might talk for awhile.

"So Yassen what is it that you do for a living?" Alex said laying stress on the living part.

"I am a contractor. Due to my job I end up traveling all around the world and sometimes very suddenly." Yassen said keeping his tone pleasant and warm but in reality he was pissed. How could he be so stupid. Jack Starbright he knew he had heard that name before. He had heard it when he was reading Alex's file, which he had stolen from MI6.

"So you build things? Or am I mixing that up with-" Alex began.

"Yes I help oversee the building of many plans. And make sure everything goes to plan. I do not like surprises." Yassen said cutting Alex off.

Jack was entirely confused what the hell were Yassen and Alex getting all defensive about? None of this made any sense to her. And why did Alex have that wary look in his eyes? Something was going on here and Jack was not sure she wanted to know what.

"What a coincidence neither do I. Well I am sorry but I unfortunately have coursework to take care of. Goodnight Yassen." Alex said and after that he went up to his room.

"Hmm… that was strange. He usually isn't so grumpy…" Jack murmured.

Yassen blinked. She really had not noticed anything but that could work to his advantage then again. If she did not notice much she might also buy his explanations of where he was easier. But that did not matter right now, because he was planning on taking her out to one of the clubs. It was a very public place so no one would cause a seen. Then again Jack might.

When they got there the first thing Jack noticed was how Dangerous Yassen looked in the dark lighting. She just grinned and pulled Yassen to the dance floor. This was going to be entertaining, she thought. She was fairly sure Yassen- she froze slightly, but not even the most attentive person in the room would have noticed. Because she kept moving. That one mission Alex had come home from, he had said something about a man. A man named Yassen Gregorovich. The man Alex had talked about was a contract killer. Alex had described him to her and now that she thought about it Yassen fit that description. She remembered the way he had freaked out when she had said Yassen's name and then described him. She also thought of the knife he had asked her to carry. Shit! She should have listened and taken a gun because she now knew that the man she was up close and dancing with was in fact a trained killer. And for all she knew she was his next victim if he found out she knew. So she didn't act any different. She was flirty and laughing the whole time. She made sure not to drink to much.

They were riding home and talking when Yassen froze. "Jack what's that." He said pointing at the the leather sheath of the knife strapped to her waist. Her shirt had come up a little when she a moved into a different position exposing part of it.

"Hmm… I forgot I had that on. I take it everywhere I go. It's not exactly safe here in London for some one to be unarmed when wandering alone. And I guess it just became a habit after that. But it's a knife." Jack lied. She hoped he didn't notice. He did and frowned. She held back from gulping and moving away from him in fear.

"Jack I am not going to hurt you. Even though it seems you now know who I am and what I do." Yassen said softly. This caused Jack to jump especially when his hand reached out towards her. She saw Yassen's frown become more pronounced.

"So you are admitting that you are an assassin?" Jack whispered her voice barely audible.

"Yes I am Jack, but I will never hurt you or Alex. You are both safe from me. So please don't run away from me." Yassen replied. It had been a long time since he had let a girl get to him. But Jack had found a way. And it was possible that he could even begin to love her.

Jack stared at him. There was no way he could kill people for a living. He was vulnerable and sweet. But then again she didn't doubt his strength or the dangerous air that always seemed to be around him. She reached out and touched his arm.

"I'm not leaving. I'm scared. But maybe you're not as bad as you want everyone to believe." Jack told him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Part of me wants to say stupid Jack she is far too trusting. But hey who knows maybe Yassen will eventually trust her too much and she will betray him. Oh choices which way should I go….**_

_**Anyways sorry for the long wait and please review. **_

_**~Alexa**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi. I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I kept forgetting about this account, which I warned I might do. *And I'd like to thank my wonderful, amazing beta, Ali Maximum. You may all bow down to Her Almighty Awesomeness.***_

"Yassen." Jack whispered. They had pulled over during part of the conversation. Yassen looked over, still afraid she would run away from him. Jack pulled him over and kissed him. Softly at first, but it slowly grew in heat. When she pulled away, they were both panting slightly. The woman smiled.

"I'm not leaving you, Yassen. I don't think I could even if it was necessary. Alex knows who you are though, so we should probably get back. I don't need him panicking," She said, then gave him a chaste kiss.

Yassen smiled and nodded. He was relieved. The man found it shocking, but the idea of her ever leaving him was painful even to think about. Love at first sight was something he had never believed in. Although now, he was finding he was going to have to rethink it.

As they pulled into the drive way, he frowned. He had to let her go now. Then again, she just said that they needed to be back so Alex wouldn't panic. Technically they were back, and Alex wouldn't panic if he knew she was fine.

Right?

Jack slowly watched Yassen come to the same conclusion she had. She got out of the car.

"You coming?" Jack said, smiling. Yassen grinned. She already knew what his answer was. He got out and walked with her.

.oOo.

Alex stared in shock at Jack and Yassen.

"What do you mean you know what he does?" Alex said.

"I mean, I figured it out. You mentioned him once. You had just gotten home from the first mission. Described him, too. Guess that explains you demanding I take a gun. Which by the way, he noticed the knife. Some spy you are, can't even tell me how to properly conceal a weapon," Jack said sarcastically.

"Well, its not my fault you can't manage to do that correctly. But Jack, really? A _contract_ _killer. An assassin. A murderer. A rapist," _Alex said, throwing in that last one to get some sort of a reaction.

"WHAT?" Jack screeched, jumping away from Yassen.

"WHAT? I AM CERTAINLY NOT A RAPIST!" Yassen yelled. Well, he raised his voice, but Alex didn't think it was possible for Yassen to truly yell.

"At least something got a different reaction other than a smile. And you two still holding hands, anyway," said Alex, smirking.

"Alex, that was not funny." Jack chastised. She sat back down next to Yassen, who gave her a look meaning they would discuss this later. She kissed his cheek.

"_Gross_. Only word I can think of to describe you two," Alex grumbled before leaving the room.

"Right, so that went perfect," Jack said, holding back laughter.

"Why would you even think to believe I was a rapist?" Yassen demanded, sounding thoroughly hurt.

"Okay, that was just pure instinct. I hear the name of whoever I'm sitting next to and rapist in a sentence, I tend to get away as quickly as possible," Jack said, trying desperately to save her own ass.

Yassen glared. Jack widened her eyes innocently and blinked.

"What? Why are you glaring at me?" said the redhead, the purest type of innocence in her voice.

Gruffly, Yassen said, "You know exactly why, Jack."

She pouted. He couldn't just accept her response?

"Honestly? You really think that pouting and lying is going to take away from the fact that for a moment you honestly thought I was a rapist? One of the lowest things a man can be. You believed I was that low? What are you going to walk around with pepper spray now?" Yassen hissed.

"No. It was pure instinct, dammit. But _god forbid, _you believe that. I mean, its entirely my fault that you're an assassin, so I just happened to carry a damn knife tonight. Because for all I knew, you were going to kill me to hurt Alex. So in reality, the fact that I am jumpy at all, is your fault not mine! You try to pin all of this on me, so maybe I was sorely mistaken about the type of man you are!" Jack threw back. As opposed to Yassen's voice, her's grew louder as she got angrier.

"Fine. If that's what you really think," Yassen said, and then got up and left.

The door closing had a sense of finality in it that shocked Jack into calming down. Was he really going forever? No, he couldn't. She needed to stop him from going, but then she heard the car pull out of the driveway and knew she was too late. She would wait until tomorrow morning, she decided. Then, she would call him and apologize.

"Jack?" Alex whisepered, quietly approaching her.

Jack spun on him. "Why couldn't you just leave it be? I was happy with him. I could have dealt with his job. He was the type of guy I wanted. Why couldn't you just let me be happy with him?" Jack was crying now. She left up to her room and slammed the door.

Alex Rider was left down in the living room, trying to figure out how to fix what he had done wrong.__

_**Okay, so far, I have to say this story is the easiest one to write. I really like writing it. Which means more updates, yeah! C'mon press the button! **_

_***All things between astericks are comments directly from Ali Maximum.***_


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again thank my amazing bet Ali Maximum… what would I do without her? (starts daydreaming)**

**

* * *

**

**Yassen's POV **

Yassen sighed. He shouldn't have left like that. He knew Jack didn't really believe he was a rapist; Alex had just said that to get a rise out of him. And it had worked. The man had let a fourteen-year-old child get to him. He couldn't let that happen, again. Making up his mind, Yassen decided he would call Jack in the morning and apologize for his behavior. And take her on a date. But where? They had gone to a club last night and partied, so a fancy place? Or, are you supposed to give them more notice in advance for that? Because he certainly could get them a great table tomorrow, but should he wait until at least three days to go there after telling her?

Why was everything so complicated with her, anyway? Oh, right. Because he wasn't just sleeping with her and leaving, like he usually did with women. Yassen was going for a serious relationship. So, now, he would just have to go the extra mile.

After all, the man was beginning to love Jack.

He finally laid back down. The answer would be to call Jack when he woke up. She would be up at six. Right?

**Jack's POV**

The phone was ringing. Jack rolled over in bed and glanced at the alarm clock, mumbling all the while. It was 6:15.

...Who the fuck would call at 6:15 in the morning? Jack picked up the phone.

"I don't care who this is or what crisis is going on. Call back in four hours if it's that important," she growled, then hung up.

She lay there trying to go back to sleep, but, of course, she couldn't. Why on earth would she be able to sleep when she actually wanted to?

The redhead got out of bed and marched over to the bathroom, grumbling all the while about stupid idiots calling in the morning. That's when she froze. The number was familiar. She had just hung up on Yassen.

"Oops," she mumbled under her breath.

She looked back and realized her pride would not allow her to pick up that phone and call him back now. So, she continued her trek to the bathroom, which, honestly, really wasn't that far away.

After getting out, getting dressed and doing her hair, it was 8:00. And Jack had just decided she was going to wake up Alex by repeatedly calling his cell phone. She hoped his ringtone was still that annoying gummybear song.

**Yassen's POV**

He stared in shock at the phone, his mouth hanging open. Had she just hung up on him? Yassen checked the phone. Yep, she had hung up on him.

_Note to self: Jack is NOT a morning person._

He sighed and went down to his training room. Maybe some running would help.

After finishing his training, the man grabbed a quick shower and some breakfast before heading out the door. He would apologize to her in person. Let's just hope she didn't slam the door in his face. Or call the police.

**Jack's POV**

The doorbell was ringing. She realized it could very well be Yassen, but told Alex to get it, anyway. That way, she could throw on some mascara, lip-gloss, and a low cut shirt. She was just in one of those moods. She walked down the stairs.

"So... Who was it, Alex?" Jack asked, calmly wondering if she done all of this for nothing.

"Oh, it was Yassen, but I slammed the door in his face,"Alex said smirking. Jack was quiet. Then, Alex added, "After telling him to get lost and threatening to call MI6, that is."

"WHAT?" Jack squeaked.

"Joking. He's seating in the living room. Conviently glaring at me, as well," Alex said, chuckling.

"ALEXANDER JOHNATHAN RIDER!" Jack yelled.

Alex stopped laughing and dove out an open window next to him. He'd opened it just for that purpose, actually. Jack sprinted down the stairs and glared at the open window like it was all it's fault.

She turned toward Yassen.

"Yassen," she said, curtly. Then, Jack mentally winced; she hadn't meant to be so rude.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-" Yassen began to apologize, but was silenced by Jack kissing him.

There was no way he was finishing that apology as far as Jack was concerned. They had both been in the wrong.

She smiled and climbed onto his lap, leaning down to kiss him again, when Alex's head popped up in that damn open window.

"No PDA! Innocent child here!" he shouted, effectively ruining the moment for the time being.

As Yassen gave Alex a look that promised a very slow and painful death, Alex gulped and disappeared.

"Now, where were we?" Yassen said, pulling Jack closer. She smiled and started kissing him again. This time, their kiss was cut short by a persistent ringing of a cell phone. Yassen's, to be exact.

"Ugh, answer the damn thing. While you're at it, shoot the damned caller," Jack grumbled, crawling off his lap.

The man flipped open the cellular device and barked, "What do you want? I don't care. That is your problem. I did my part. No, I will not. Do I need to remind you who I am? Good, now that we have come to an understanding, I see no reason to continue this conversation." That's when he hung up.

"Sorry about that. It was an old employer," Yassen explained, cringing. He didn't want to risk her leaving him, and even that detail could be enough.

Jack rolled her eyes and hugged him. "Stop worrying," she said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her firmly against him. "I can't. I worry something I say will send you running," Yassen whispered.

"The only thing you could say to send me running is probably something to do with having a baby," Jack said, then shuddered.

"What, you never want one? A little child to cuddle and care for a raise the way you want to," Yassen questioned.

"At most, one. And that's if I'm fairly drunk when I make that decision. Besides, I practically raised Alex, so I got that already. And may I say, the teenage years are horrible," Jack admitted.

Yassen laughed and Jack decided she like the sound of him laughing. It made him seem happier and less lonely. Which he no doubt had to be considering his job.

"What are you thinking about, Jack?" Yassen murmured.

"How I like it when you laugh and how you must be lonely with your job. After all, I don't think it promotes closeness," Jack whispered back, holding him closer.

Yassen smiled sadly. She was right, of course. He had been lonely countless times.

"I learned to live with it," Yassen whispered sadly.

"You shouldn't have to live with it. It's wrong, 'cause you keep everyone from realizing what a great man you are. Which I guess wouldn't be too good for business, but, still, I don't want you to be lonely," said Jack fervantly.

Yassen smiled. He tilted her head up.

"I'm never lonely when I'm with you, Jack. You make me happy," Yassen whispered and then kissed her softly.

**

* * *

**

**AWWWWWW!Review PLEASE!**


End file.
